


I'll Let You Be Mine

by Bahar1182



Series: Leave Your Soul To Me [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Leona Kingscholar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Flirting, Forced Marriage, M/M, Omega Ruggie Bucchi, Poisoning, Ruggie "eat the rich" Bucchi, Thirsty Ruggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Ruggie is trying to kill his husband and live his life with his wealth, but his plans get screwed by a hot pirate who doesn't seem to get his signals.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Leave Your Soul To Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	I'll Let You Be Mine

What was I supposed to do? Say no to a comfortable, luxurious life because of my pride? Fuck that! So what if he's going to use me as a sex toy and a babymaking machine? I'll just kill him before he gets me pregnant. It should be easy... he's got his guard down around me, he underestimates me. He thinks I'm a weak omega who ran to him because I had nowhere else to go and no one else to love me. While that is true, I'd never run to him for those reasons.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" He put his hand around my waist and offered his drink to me. God, I wanted to push him off the ship, into the water so he would drown. But I only refused the drink and smiled. If everything went according to the plan, I'd be rich by tomorrow. The poison feels heavy in my pocket and the strong wind scares me. If anything goes wrong, I'll lose the only thing I have. My life, that is. ' _Just smile and don't fuck up...'_ It should be easy. Only a few hours and I'll put it in his drink. He'll die in his sleep and I'd be the poor bride who lost his husband to an _unexpected_ heart attack. Poor, poor me.

For the record, this guy's an asshole. Not that I wouldn't kill him if he wasn't, but still. I also would've killed him if he didn't marry me just because he's an asshole. He punched me the first day I started working in his house and only took an interest in me when he learned I'm an omega. _'Well, that seems harmless.'_ That was what I thought. I thought I could flirt with him, spend some of his money until he gets bored with me and we could separate our ways. But he fell in love with me???? Somehow???? Okay I admit, I was flattered when he proposed. He had been so nice the last few months that I thought he had changed. A better man, someone who could change all of our lives.

Well, that turned out to be bullshit. It happened last week, right as I told my grandmother I was getting married. Apparently, she and some of the neighbors had come to see him, to make sure I'm alright. I only got informed when she called for me from the hospital. He had told them I don't wanna see or be in contact with any of them or my _shameful_ past. He then physically assaulted them, mocked them, and kicked them out of the house. That reminded me why I hated these rich nobles so much. They think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Well, not this time! Because he was going to pay for it with his life. Every person dear to me now thinks I'm an asshole who sold them with money and I'm not going to let that slide.

I had spent enough time with him to know how his body worked. Around 8 pm should be the right time to put the poison in his drink, because he's too drunk to notice what I'm doing. The only reason I waited this long is for people to see how much we love each other, so no one would suspect anything. He drank it without complaining, then grabbed my hand and showed me off to his rich, old, gross friends. "Isn't he beautiful?" He hugged me from behind and started smelling my neck. "My lovely omega... His name is Ruggie, by the way." Thanks for remembering, asshole!

I paid close attention to everyone and made sure to act innocent and dumb. Just dumb enough to get manipulated by that asshole into marrying him. To tell the truth, I met all sorts of people. True gentlemen and nice women to vicious people who tried to put me down for their own ego. I know who to keep in touch with afterward, and who to avoid. Among all of them, one guy caught my attention. A tan guy whose only companion was a man with long hair. Was that his bodyguard? But they seemed closer than that. The guy's name was Kalim Al-Asim and you could tell he was the richest guy around there. Even the asshole seemed ready to lick his shoes on command. The bodyguard, Jamil Viper as I come to learn, also seemed to notice that fact and kept shooting clever insults toward him. I like him, we're so gonna be best friends after my husband's unfortunate death. The asshole _'had to let us alone for a few moments'_ , and we stayed for a while just smiling at each other. "By the way, Ruggie," Kalim finally said. "You should be more careful while putting poison into someone's drink. You would've been found out if Jamil hadn't distracted the duke, you know?" 

I froze. He said that with the sweetest thing, not at all scared or threatened. Or even concerned. Jamil saw right through me. "Kalim never liked that guy anyway. We wouldn't care. But his wealth and influence can be useful in this country, so we're looking forward to keeping _you_ as our friend." Really, what is their relationship?

Kalim whispered something to Jamil, he nodded with annoyance and handed me a box. "Open it when you're alone. Let's say it's a symbol of our friendship. I'm bored of all these rich assholes anyway~" Kalim smiled playfully. I smirked. This was going way better than I thought. When the rich bastard came back, I knew my future was going to be easy and beautiful.

**_**********_ **

Well, that was a fucking lie.

Here I was, standing next to the asshole and some other rich guy, being stared at by a tall pirate; who seemed to be the captain. He had a scar on his left eye, long messy hair reached his shoulders, and a tail visible from behind his coat. He was clearly a lion. Why was he a pirate? And why was he staring at me? The asshole got possessive all of a sudden and moved in front of me, breaking the tension between me and the hot pirate. _Like, do you mind?_ But in general, that wasn't a smart move. If the pirate decided he wanted to play, it was Ruggie who would lose his head.

The pirate chuckled and left everyone with one of his crewmates. A huge guy who, unlike the others, didn't seem to be enjoying what he was doing. Ruggie chased the captain with his gaze, wondering how strong his hands were.

Hiding behind the asshole gave me a chance to look into the box Kalim gave me and I nearly choked after seeing what was inside. That was the BIGGEST diamond I had ever seen! Was it even real? No, it had to be. I put it back in my pocket as I heard someone talking to the captain, who was coming back inside. "Leona-san, it's no use! It's just as you said, it's not enough. I can't believe we wasted so much time on this ship just because it looks fancy!" 

The captain, Leona, sighed. "I guess even these guys aren't dumb enough to keep too much money around here, huh? What to do... what to do..." His eyes briefly met with Kalim, but he just turned his head around. Why did he ignore a guy who had _that_ much jewelry on? He turned his face to me, staring at me and the asshole as if he was calculating. He licked his lips as he reached a conclusion and pulled me toward himself. "Then we'll take the bride. I trust you to get our money as soon as possible if you want him back." How did he- oh yeah, I'm an omega. And the white clothes. I don't know why I tend to forget that.

He squeezed my wrist and smirked. I decided not to protest. That was the first thing I learned on the streets, if you wanna stay alive don't do anything reckless. And Leona was much more pleasant to be clung into. I wanted to see his ears.

We went outside, with him still holding my wrist. "Get half their food and water supplies, and everything worthy. Don't forget the books." Oh yeah, one of the guys aboard was someone who collected fancy, expensive books. I was surprised that a pirate could tell, but he was a lion. He probably had the education to know his shit.

We stood next to each other as the others were getting ready to leave. "Aren't you going to run away?" Leona asked me, but it didn't seem to be a question. More like he was showing his fascination, which I didn't mind. "Nah, where can I run to? And I like my fingers where there are." He chuckled, looking surprised at my answer. He wasn't the first scary person I had met and the way my imagination was going wild didn't let me feel scared. "We don't cut your fingers. But you do have pretty ears. I wouldn't mind taking one of those."

"Unfortunately, a hyena's ear isn't with much."

"Is that so, too bad. I think they're cute." Was I blushing? OH COME ON! I tried to change the topic. "Do you always flirt with hostages?" He laughed at my attempt to get the upper hand. "So you agree that we're flirting? But no, because this is our first time taking someone hostage. And most guys aboard aren't smart enough to flirt with." I smirked. "No wonder you're so bad at it."

Oh, he looked offended. That was almost cute. "Was that your husband there? Then why there's no bitemark on your neck?" I unconsciously covered my neck, getting embarrassed when I realized an _alpha_ was staring at it. Suddenly, I was too aware of everything that was going on. "I... I didn't let him. I told him to wait until the honeymoon, which was supposed to start tomorrow." That was obviously a lie. Nothing is starting. Leona stared at me. "Do you love him?"

"No."

"Okay wow! Do you like him?"

"No."

He stared at my face with total disbelief for what felt like an hour. Then he started laughing out loud like he heard the funniest joke ever. "Well, at least you're honest. What was your name again? I'm Leona Kingscholar, the captain, obviously." Kingscholar... why did it sound so familiar? "Ruggie, Ruggie Bucchi." He repeated my name under his breath. "Let's get going, seems you'd be our guest for a day or two."


End file.
